Reassurance
by penguino3782
Summary: Lip visits Ian in jail after episode 9.6. Both brothers need a little reassurance, but for very different reasons. **A post 9.6 fic, so there will be episode spoilers**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

 **A/N: I know it's been forever since I wrote something for Shameless. But, the last couple of seasons just killed me. But, then episode 9.6 happened and all of my Gallavich feelings started up again. I also loved the Lip and Ian moments we saw. It's been years since we had those and boy did I miss them! And of course, that ending. Pure perfection!**

 **Reassurance-Chapter 1**

Lip's leg is bouncing a mile a minute as he waits for Ian to be escorted in to the other side of the plexiglass. It's been nearly two weeks since Ian has gone in, but it's the first time that Lip has been able to find time to visit. Things have been crazier than normal as of late. Things have been crazy down at the shop and he booked a couple more sober companion gigs. And then there's the whole clusterfuck with Fiona.

He hasn't been waiting long, but it's still long enough to think about every worst case scenario concerning his brother. Is he getting his meds? If not, is he on the verge of going manic? Or worse, is he in his bunk and refusing to get out of bed? Did that cocky smirk of his piss of the wrong guy? Did Ian cross paths with one of Terry's homophobic prick friends?

Lip runs a hand over his head. Jesus. What's taking so long?

Then almost as if someone heard him, the door to the visitation room is unlocked and the inmates are lead in. It takes a few seconds for the siblings to find each other and that's only because Ian finds Lip first. For Ian's hair is still that disastrous dark hue and not the familiar red that Lip knows. When they do make eye contact, Ian gives him that familiar shit eating grin that Lip knows all too well.

With Ian sitting just inches from him, Lip gets a good look at him. He lets out a breath he didn't even realize that he's been holding. Ian looks…good. No cuts. No bruises. Not even a scratch. Wait a second…Is that a hickey on his neck?

Ian picks up the phone so Lip does the same.

"Hey, Lip." Ian greets turning his neck allowing Lip to get a better look at the impressive hickey that's marring the left side of his pale neck.

"Ian," Lip says with a mischievous smile of his own.

"What?"

"You know what. Here I am feeling like shit because I haven't been able to get down here to see you, but it looks like you have had plenty of company to keep you busy."

"It's not like that."

"Bullshit. You've already gotten laid. Do I need to add more cash to your commissary account for lube and condoms?" Lip asks chuckling.

"It's…" Ian starts but then stops.

"It's what?" Lip asks, dropping the smile from his face when he sees how serious Ian is. "What is it, Ian?"

"It's…it's Mickey."

"Mickey?" Lip asks genuinely confused. Ian hasn't mentioned Mickey in over a year. What brought this on?

"What about him? Last I heard he was in Mexico."

"He was," Ian says playing with the cord to the phone. "But, then he rolled on the cartel he was working for and he's here…with me. He's my cell mate."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

He did not see that one coming.

"You and Mickey?" Lip asks.

"Yeah," Ian says with shy smile.

At first Lip wants to say what the fuck is he thinking. But then he looks at Ian. Sees his unmarked face. Sees the same goofy smile plastered on his face that used to always be there years ago, but only makes a rare appearance nowadays. That's because of Mickey.

"That's… that's… good." Lip says. And much to his surprise, he genuinely means it.

Lip and Fiona disagreed about a lot of things. Ian and Mickey's relationship is one of them. Where Fiona sees their relationship as toxic, Lip doesn't. Maybe that's because Lip has been there from the beginning. To be honest in the beginning, he would have agreed with Fiona. He thought it was a disaster that would end up only hurting Ian. Hell, he lost count of how many times he told Ian to fuck someone else.

But unlike Fiona, he saw the evolution of their relationship. He saw it grow from the random hookups to becoming something that's so much more, so much deeper. Maybe it's because of the disastrous way her and Jimmy/Steve's relationship ended, but Fiona became so much more jaded after that. She couldn't see how it was Mickey that brought Ian back after he ran away to join the army. Lip and Debbie tried, but failed. That was all Mickey. She couldn't see it was Mickey who realized something was wrong when Ian wouldn't get out of bed. Nor, did Fiona see the heartbroken look on Mickey's face as they drove home from Terre Haute after picking up Ian and Yevgeny.

No, Fiona didn't see it. But, Lip did.

"It is?" Ian asks.

Lip rolls his eyes. "What do you want me to say? That it's not okay?"

Ian shakes his head. "I just wasn't expecting you to say that. Do you mean it?"

He does.

"Maybe it's because I'm sober now, but I learned some things. Sometimes you're better off not questioning things and just go with it. And that pretty much sums you guys up. I really don't understand how you guys work, but you do. Anyone can see that. You obviously love him. You have since we were kids. And he loves you. Anyone with a set of eyes can see that. That night at the Alibi after Yevgeny's christening, when Mickey came out for you. Jesus, Ian. People are still talking about it. It's going to be part of Southside history. And let's not even mention how you were this close to running off to Mexico to be with him."

"I really wasn't going to," Ian starts but stops himself.

He may not have then, but they both knew it was bound to happen at some point. If not In Mexico, then somewhere else. Some day he and Mickey would be together again.

"Listen, man. Like I said, I don't really get everything about you two. But, you love him and he loves you. And if that keeps you happy and safe in here, then it's good."

A huge smile spreads across Ian's face. "Thanks, Lip. I needed to hear that."

"No problem, Ian. That's what brothers are for," Lip says.

They spend the rest of their visit talking about what's going on with the rest of their siblings and Frank, as well as neighborhood gossip. All too soon, time is up. Before Ian leaves, Lip makes a promise that he will be back next week. As Ian is ushered back to his cell, Lip can't help but feel relieved. Yes, Ian still has nearly 23 months left on his sentence, but Mickey will be there along with him. That's all the reassurance Lip needs.

 **I just needed a little more Ian and Lip interaction. I really miss those scenes and of course we needed some Mickey love as well. This is only going to be a two-shot. Next up, Lip visits Mickey….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

 **A/N: Hi all! Here's the second chapter. I feel like we needed some Lip and Mickey interaction, so here we go!**

It's another prison visitation day and Lip's nervously tapping his fingers on the cheap, plastic tabletop. Lip has been to visit Ian every week for the last month and a half, but the uneasiness is still there. Despite Ian saying that he's fine every time he sees and talks to him, that sour feeling in Lip's gut remains. Even though Ian tells him during every visit that Mickey is looking after him, Lip's nails are bitten down to jagged, uneven bits. He doesn't need his genius IQ to tell him why. He knows why.

Even though he's less than a year older than Ian and the redhead is quite a bit taller than him, much to his chagrin, Ian's still his little brother. Although he knows that Ian is in here because of his own actions and nothing else, Lip can't help but still feel responsible in some way. That he let Ian down. It was always Ian by his side through everything and he by Ian's. From the mess with Karen when they were kids. To when Lip found out Ian's gay. To when they were both placed in that awful group home. To when Ian got his bipolar diagnosis. Like all brothers they had their problems. They saw each other through some fucked up shit. They were always there for each other, but this is the first time that Lip can't physically be there for Ian. For the next two years prison walls are going to separate them.

Lip believes that the reason why Ian told him that Mickey's is his cellmate is to reassure Lip that he will be fine in jail. And despite his brother's intentions, Lip feels anything but reassurance. He needs to see Mickey face to face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Mickey's not by the visitor phone, but the blonde can still hear his boisterous voice. Lip's nervousness takes a backseat when he sees the brunette taking the seat in front of him.

"You're my fucking visitor?" Mickey asks as he picks up the phone.

Lip picks up his own phone. "Nice to see you too, Mickey. Yellow is your color."

Mickey waves Lip's comment off with a brush of his hand. Normally, Lip's sarcastic greeting or his mere appearance alone, would be enough to warrant a middle finger salute or a nasty retort. But Mickey gave neither. In fact, as Lip looks at the inmate sitting across from him, he can't help but think that Mickey looks…at peace. Mickey is usually a ball of nervous, more often than not rage filled anxiety. But, not at this moment. He almost seems eerily calm. Could prison do that to someone? Nah, Lip thinks. It must have something to do with Mickey's new cellmate, Ian.

"Why the fuck are you here? I got assholes to fuck up."

Or maybe Lip was wrong.

Mickey's not one to beat around this bush, so Lip comes right out and asks. "Did you really make a deal with the feds? In return for rolling on that cartel, you got to choose where you get locked up?"

Mickey looks down before he starts. "Yeah, I did. You know he went viral with all that Gay Jesus shit? Mandy told me about it. So I followed it a bit. He got busted for blowing up that van about the time I got pinched by the feds."

"So you could have gotten locked up anywhere? Somewhere a helluva lot warmer than Illinois and you chose the same place where Ian got sentenced to?"

Damn some people say that Lip was sensitive. That he stayed hung up on girls for way too long. Karen. Mandy. Helene. That he held on to relationships that should have ended much sooner. But, Mickey has him beat when it comes to romantic gestures.

Mickey smirks. "What can I say? It's been awhile since I had a good—"

Lip holds up his hand. "Stop! I don't need to know about you and my brother's sex life."

And Mickey is still a dick.

Mickey leans back in his chair and chuckles. "You're so fucking easy."

Yep, he's still a dick.

"Listen, I…I appreciate you doing what you did." Lip says.

Mickey sits up a little straighter in his chair. "I'm not turning into no fuckin' pussy."

Lip shakes his head. "I know that. I just mean…"

Why can't Lip get these words out? He's the one with the quick, smart comebacks that gets him and his family out of countless sticky situations. But he can't string together what he wants to say to Mickey. What he needs to say.

"Lip fuckin' Gallagher speechless. Holy fuck!" Mickey turns to another inmate who's sitting four stools down. "Hey, Torres! Remember Frank Gallagher's kid, Lip? The one with the big mouth? He—"

"Mickey! Fuck!" Lip curses. "Stop!"

"Who? That smart ass who doesn't know enough to shut his mouth?" Santiago Torres says. Lip sinks down a bit in bis chair. He knows the neighborhood drug dealer. Frank had more than a couple of run-ins with him in the past.

"Th..thank you." Lip finally stutters out.

Mickey turns back to Lip. "What? What did you just say?"

Lip sighs. "Thank you. I said, thank you."

"Thank you?" Mickey repeats almost in awe. It's like he's never heard those words before.

Lip nods. "Yes, thank you. I should have said it before. Before that mess with Sami. You're the one that brought Ian back after he ran away to join the damn army. You're the one that got him to go to the clinic to get him his meds. And now. I know how he has near zero self-preservation skills. Opens his mouth when he shouldn't. Picks fights with the wrong people. I was terrified that when he got in here that he would piss off the wrong person in here. That the next time I would visit him, his face would be all fucked up. Or we would be getting a call that he was in the infirmary. But that hasn't happened. And I know that's because of you. So, thank you."

It takes Mickey a few seconds to let what Lip has said to sink in, before Mickey replies. "You're….welcome. I guess."

Lip quirks an eyebrow. "You're welcome?"

Mickey shrugs his shoulders. "What the fuck else should I say?"

"How the fuck should I know. This is all new to me too," Lip says. And it is. Lip isn't used to having to reach out to others when it comes to helping their family. Vee and Kev. Yeah, they're basically family. But outside of them, the Gallagher's basically rely on themselves. He's not used to having to say thank you, It's pretty much a given that you help out family, there's no need to say thank you. It goes without saying.

"I just know from years of experience that Ian doesn't make it easy. He likes to think that he can do everything on his own, but he can't. He's getting better at realizing that, but he still needs to be reminded," Lip says.

Mickey runs his thumb over his bottom lip. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"It's a Gallagher trait," Lip snickers. "He still taking his meds?"

Mickey nods. "Every day."

"Good. You know the signs when they lose their effect?"

"I know, Gallagher. I ain't stupid. I read up about it. I asked the prison shrink too."

"I know you're not stupid," Lip says. He also knows how blind love can be. Makes you see shit that's not there and makes you blind to the shit that is. Mickey fell into that trap before when he didn't want to believe that Ian was bipolar. Lip doesn't want that to happen again. For both Ian and Mickey's sakes. "You can also call me. I've been around bipolar disorder a long time. And I know my brother."

Mickey looks at Lip a little unsure. Like Lip is about ready to rip back the olive branch that he just extended.

"I mean it, Mickey. I trust you when it comes to Ian. You proved that I can and I should have come up here earlier to tell you that. But I've been busy dealing with shit at home."

"Yeah, Ian told me about Fiona. Driving drunk. Lost her buildings and shit."

"Carl is trying to get into West Point. Debbie is having a sexuality crisis. Oh and Frank found a Monica 2.0." Lip adds.

"Damn! I got Ian. You can deal with the rest of …that." Mickey says.

"Time's up!" The guard's voice calls out.

"Listen, can you not tell Ian I came here?" Lip asks. "You know how he gets…"

"When people try and look after him. Yeah, I get it. I won't say shit."

"Thanks, Mickey." Lip replies. "For everything."

Mickey doesn't say anything but nods his head before hanging up. As Mickey walks out, he turns back to Lip and nods his head. As Lip is about to leave, he notices that his fingers are no longer tapping nervously on the table. That feeling in his gut whenever Ian leaves after their visit isn't as sharp as it usually is. Mickey's got this. Ian will be okay. And that means Lip will be too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don;t own Shameless.**

Lip is trying to make a dent into the mountain of dishes that's piled up in the sink when he hears the back door open.

"Hey, man." Kev greets as he takes a seat at the somewhat clear table. "You busy?"

Lip looks down at the plate he's been scrubbing for the last two minutes. "Nothing important. What's up?"

"Truck is making a strange sound. I need you to look at it. It's probably fine. But I don't want to be driving around with the girls in it if there's something wrong with the breaks."

"What's wrong with it?" Lip asks as he puts down the plate.

Kev shrugs his shoulders. "Hell if I know. That's why I came over here."

"What does it sound like?" Lip asks.

"G-g-g-g-g-," Kev replies.

"Wow, that was not helpful at all," Lip says.

"Are you done harassing me? So are you going to help me or not?" Kev says.

"Fine, let's go. I got a couple of hours before I have to head into the shop anyway." Lip says as he makes his way towards the door with Kev following suit.

 **XXXXX**

An hour later and Lip's head is buried under the hood of Kev's truck. He's slowly making progress in fixing Kev's truck. Kev is doing a fine job of watching him work and being no help what-so-ever. Maybe that's a little harsh. Kev does hand him the tool whenever he asks for one. And he does offer Lip a drink every time he goes into the house to get himself a beer.

"You've been down to see Ian?" Kev asks as he stands beside Lip.

"Uh huh," Lip answers as he takes a look at the catalytic converter.

"How's he doing?" Kev says taking a sip of beer.

"He's…" Lip thinks for a second. Such a simple question. But also so complex. Yes, Ian is in jail. But every time Lip has gone to see him, Ian seems…happy? Is that even appropriate to say about your brother who is serving two years in prison? But, it's true. It's been awhile since Lip has seen his brother so at ease. "He's good."

"Good?" Kev repeats. "He's in fucking jail. That is the very definition of not good."

"Mickey is in there with him," Lip says looking up from the hood of the truck. "They're cellmates."

Lip feels a warm shower of beer on his arm. "What the fuck, Kev?!"

"Sorry," Kev apologizes. "Did you say Mickey Milkovich? As in our Mickey Milkovich? Or should I say Ian's Mickey?"

Ian's Mickey? What the fuck.

"Yeah, I guess he worked out some deal with the Feds. He snitched on some drug cartel and in exchange he gets to serve his time in whatever prison he wants. He chose the one where Ian is."

Kev lets out a whistle. "Now that's some romantic shit right there. Choosing the same prison as the love of your life to serve your time."

"Love of his life?" Lip snickers. Not because Kev's wrong, but because where they live, they don't throw out phrases like that. "You watching Disney movies with the girls again?"

"Fuck off," Kev says. "You know I'm right."

Lip raises his eyebrow "Really? What do you know about them? And I'm not talking about what happened at the Alibi after Mickey came out. Everyone around here knows about that."

"I'm a bartender. I know enough."

"You do?" Lip asks. He never thought about other people knowing about Ian and Mickey. He's known about them for so long that he never really paid much attention to the possibility of other figuring out Ian and Mickey's relationship.

Kev scoffs. "Hell yeah, I do. I see a lot at the Alibi."

"You see a lot? What the fuck does that mean?"

"What are you a fuckin' parrot? Yes, I see a lot!" Kev says.

"Like what?" Lip asks curiously. What did Kev see that he didn't? Was he so blind when it came to Ian and Mickey? Were they that obvious and Lip was just too self-centered to notice?

"Well, I mean first Ian ran away."

"Yeah, so?"

"At the same time Mickey and Svetlana got married," Kev adds.

Lip nods. He doesn't need a reminder of when Mickey and Svetlana got married. Ian was a mess that night. He never saw Ian that drunk before.

"And when Ian was gone, Mickey was down at the Alibi every night."

"So what? That doesn't mean shit." Lip says as he takes a swig from his water bottle. "He's a Milkovich. Their drinking ability puts my family's to shame."

"True, but I never saw him drink like he did when Ian was gone. He got Frank drunk. Nearly every night. And he flaps his gums when he drinks. Talking about redheads and shit. And you and I both know that there are not a lot of redheads in the Southside."

Lip motions for Kev to continue. He was away at college at this time. He wasn't around much back then. But he does remember how shitty Mickey looked when he came back home to look for Ian after the MP's tracked him down at school.

"I know he's the one who brought Ian back home after he ran away. When I went to Mickey's place to talk to him about the Alibi getting robbed, he was dressed nice and reeking of man perfume. That's not Mickey. And then the next day, Ian's back home. And Svetlana is yapping at him down at the Alibi about kicking 'carrot boy' out of the house," Kev explains. "And we are neighbors. I know that Mickey basically moved into your place after Svetlana kicked Ian out

Shit. Kev does know about Ian and Mickey. He knows a lot about them. Probably as much as Lip does.

"They went through some fucked up shit. And that was before Ian was diagnosed," Lip says. "Ian's been hung up on him for years. They got together back when Ian was like fifteen."

"Damn," Kev says as he opens a fresh beer. "Say what you about Mickey. He obviously cares about Ian."

Lip nods. He knows this. He saw it first-hand how much Mickey cared for his brother. Both then and now. He saw how frantic Mickey was when Ian t with Yevgeny. And then you have Mickey getting shipped back to Illinois just so that he can share a cell with Ian. Even after Ian left him at the border. If that isn't love, then what the fuck is.

"I mean he's obviously the reason why nothing has happened to Ian," Kev continues.

Lip nods. "Yeah, I think that was a major reason why he made a deal with the Feds. That way he can try and protect Ian. From himself and other asshole inmates."

"True, but I was talking about here," Kev says motioning to their surroundings.

"Here?" Lip asks in confusion.

"Yea," Kev replies, nodding his head. "I mean, Terry's out. He could have easily done something to Ian. I mean we both know some of the shit Terry's done. He broke Larry Schneider's hand after he accidentally brushed up against him on the way to the bathroom. I could only imagine what he would have done to Ian. He probably thinks that he's the one who turned Mickey gay. And he and his merry band of homophonic pricks has not laid a hand on Ian."

Kev is right. Lip hasn't really thought of that. He knows first-hand how brutal and vindictive Terry Milkovich can be. It is a miracle that nothing happened to Ian as he walked through the Southside with Mickey being away and his sexuality out in the open.

"My bet is Terry probably knew better than to go after Ian. If he did, Mickey would have his balls." Kev continues.

"You're probably right," Lip says as he takes another sip of water.

Kev leans back against his truck. "Cellies, huh? You can't get much more ghetto married than that."

"Guess not," Lip replies.

Kev holds up his beer. "A toast."

"A toast?"

"To the happy couple. Reunited at last."

Lip holds up his water. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's Ian. And for Ian that means Mickey. "To Ian and Mickey."

"Cheers!" Kev says as he taps Lip's water bottle.

"Cheers!" Lip repeats.

 **So there you have it guys! I had to include Kev in this little story. I have it in my head that he knew about Ian and Mickey well before the famous christening after party at the Alibi. That look he gives Ian when he hands him that shot still gets me every time I watch it.**


End file.
